


Coffee Beans and One-Night Stands

by PictureMeBroken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, TaoHun - Freeform, coffeeshopAU, collegeAU, kailu - Freeform, krisyeol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: "Why would he give me his number?"Because Chanyeol is one "hella gay" baristaand Tao is one nosey ass boss that's determined to get him laid.'Fuck you, Huang Zitao.'





	1. Hella gay barista

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is another one of my fics from AFF that I've decided to move over here as I finally complete the story after like 3 years. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut/mild sexual content(There will be a warning before any sex so you can skip it if you'd like), cursing, lots of gay stuffs, Amber and Tao being entirely too nosey when it comes to Krisyeol's business.
> 
> Pairings: main!Krisyeol/Chanris, side!Taohun, Kailu, maybe others. 
> 
> Type: Chaptered.
> 
> Status: On-going.
> 
> Story inspired by this pic: http://weknowmemes.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/today-your-barista-is.jpg

The first thing Kris notices when walking into Panda&Deer Confectionery (Which he thinks is a terrible name since the sweetest thing they sell to eat are cinnamon rolls.) is that the barista behind the counter is actually as tall as him. The second thing he notices is that the barista is hella gay, according the small chalkboard sign sitting next to the counter.

 

“Good morning. What can I get for you today?” the barista, Chanyeol by his name tag, asks with a smile.

 

Kris tears his eyes from the sign, lips twitching at the edges as he suppresses chuckles, and turns to the barista. “I’m actually here to talk to Tao, but if Luhan made the cinnamon rolls I’ll take one of those.”

 

Chanyeol smiles as he hands Kris a warm roll, quickly followed by his receipt before walking back into the kitchen area.

 

Kris doesn’t know what possesses him to pick up the small pen lying beside the cash register and scribble his number on the back. Maybe it’s the fact that Chanyeol seems sweet and has a cute smile, but it’s a lot more likely that he’s secretly hoping that going out with someone else will make his ex-boyfriend jealous. Of course Kris will never say that, because if he says that people will assume he’s still upset over Tao breaking up with him and getting a new boy toy, and that most certainly isn’t the case. (Except it kind of is, because who gets a new boyfriend a week after you break up?)

 

He sets the pen on top of the receipt, sliding it back over to the cash register and straightening as Chanyeol comes back out from the kitchen, Tao trailing behind him with a happy smile.

 

“Gege, what are you doing here?” Tao asks with a smile, rushing up to throw his arms around Kris’s shoulders in a tight hug. “Did you find more of my stuff?”

 

Kris nods. “Yeah. I figured I’d drop it off on my way to class.”

 

“Thank you,” Tao says with a blinding smile before turning to Chanyeol. “I’ll be right back, hyung.”

 

Tao doesn’t notice the wink Kris sends the barista before they’re both turning and walking out to Kris’s car, but Chanyeol does, heat rising to his cheeks almost instantly. He looks away as the door chime dings, the sound indicating Kris’s departure, and notices the small slip of paper on the counter. He picks it up, eyes widening as he sees the numbers scrawled across the back.

 

He’s staring at the receipt in shock when Tao comes back in, laughter falling from his lips at the sight the tall barista makes.

 

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“The blonde guy with the permanent scowl?” Chanyeol nods. “That was my friend Kris. Why?”

 

Chanyeol flips the receipt around so Tao can see it. “Because he gave me his number. Why would he give me his number?”

 

Tao looks away guiltily, coughing and muttering something about needing to help Luhan make something before rushing back into the kitchen. Chanyeol scowls and rounds the counter, gasping in mild horror as he notices the sign that had previously read “Today your barista is: Chanyeol. For your drink today, I recommend a cappuccino.” has been completely erased and instead reads “Today your barista is: 1) Hella gay. 2) Desperately single. For your drink today, I recommend you give me your number.;)”

 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he mutters before yelling to the owner in the kitchen. “For fuck’s sake Tao!”

 

He hears a series of loud guffaws before Luhan is poking his head out of the door. “Tao just snuck out the employee entrance.” 

 

“Well, when my shift is over, I’m gonna kill him.”


	2. Pushy bosses are a pain in the ass

“So, I have a serious question,” Tao says as he and Chanyeol are closing up shop after a long day of work.

 

“I may have a serious answer, but it’s not likely,” Chanyeol replies, not even looking up from the table he’s wiping down.

 

Tao scoffs. His arms are crossed over his chest and his side of the café remains uncleaned. “It’s been a week, why haven’t you called Kris?”

 

Chanyeol stares at the younger man in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? You’re seriously asking why I haven’t called _your ex_? Which, thanks for waiting three days to actually tell me that little piece of information, by the way.”

 

If looks could kill, Tao would be dead. But of course the Chinese man doesn’t care, ignoring Chanyeol’s glare and leaning back against the wall before rolling his eyes. “Why does it matter? Kris is a hot piece of ass and he and I have been broken up for three months. You’re totally allowed to call him. In fact, I’m gonna go all wushu master on you if you don’t. So call him.”

 

“Tao, I’ve known you since you moved to Korea and I’ve seen your wushu; I’m not scared of you. Especially not after the nunchuck thing you pulled last year.”

 

Tao’s cheeks redden and he curses Chanyeol at least fifty times in Mandarin before speaking again. “Fine. If you don’t call Kris _and_ go out on a date with him, I’ll fire you.”

 

Chanyeol deadpans. “You can’t be serious…”

 

Tao quirks a brow, silently daring the tall barista to try him.

 

“B-but,” Chanyeol argues, knowing that he needs to keep this job to pay for his rent so he doesn’t have to live on campus. “I don’t even have his number anymore, I-I lost the receipt.”

 

Tao sighs before pulling out his cell phone and dialing. “Gege, I have someone who needs to talk to you,” he says before thrusting the phone into Chanyeol’s hands and stalking past him back into the kitchen.

 

“H-hello?” He says, ninety-percent sure who it is on the other end of the line. Even expecting it his heart still drops when he hears Kris’s deep voice reply.

 

His only thought throughout the awkward conversation is _‘Fuck you, Huang Zitao.’_

 

_\---_

 

Chanyeol isn’t expecting too much on his date with Kris at first. Tao told him that Kris and his family had moved to Korea when he was in high school and that he’s a student at a nearby college; Tao did _not_ tell him that Kris’s family is made of money and that the he drives a _freaking Porsche._ Needless to say Chanyeol is more than a little surprised when he finds out.

 

He’s even more surprised when Kris pulls up to a five star restaurant in the heart of Seoul and the waitress asks if he wants his regular table.

 

“Y’know,” Chanyeol says after they order their drinks. “When you said dinner and a movie, I was expecting street food and the double feature at the campus theater.”

 

Kris smirks, hands folded underneath his chin as he leans on the table. “I wanted a more private setting to get to know you. Tao didn’t tell me much and I was hoping you could fill in all of the blanks.”

 

Chanyeol blushes, hiding behind the menu to escape Kris’s intense gaze. “What do you want to know?” he asks, thankful that he doesn’t stutter.

 

“Let’s start with why is a man as gorgeous as you still on the market?” Chanyeol almost chokes on his own spit at the compliment.

 

Chanyeol’s never thought of himself as overly attractive. He acknowledges that he has good features, such as a nice jawline and teeth, but his eyes are too big and his ears stick out and his caramel colored hair is always too fluffy and he honestly doesn’t know why someone who looks like Kris does would think that he’s appealing in the slightest.

 

“I, uh, I just got out of a relationship,” he manages after a few seconds, glancing at Kris over the menu. “It ended pretty badly and I just didn’t want to jump back into dating too quickly.”

 

Kris chuckles, the sound sending shivers down Chanyeol’s back. “I imagine that’s pretty difficult with Tao as your boss.”

 

“You have no idea,” Chanyeol replies immediately, Kris’s quiet laughter filling the space between them at the words. Chanyeol’s starting to think that staying single for so long was a bad idea because it seems like everything Kris does immediately sends blood rushing to his nether regions and he wants to blame it on how long it’s been since he was intimate with anyone.

 

The conversation stills for a little bit as the waitress arrives with their drinks. Kris ends up ordering for Chanyeol when he can’t decide what he wants and the waitress leaves, tossing a knowing smile over her shoulder at Kris as she passes.

 

“Don’t mind Amber,” Kris says at Chanyeol’s look. “She’s just happy because I’m actually out with someone other than Tao for once.”

 

Chanyeol quirks a brow. “Did she not like him?” he asks without thinking.

 

“It’s not that she didn’t like him, they’re actually pretty close, she just didn’t like me dating him,” Kris shrugs, lifting his drink to his lips. “Something about me needing to find a good Korean boy who isn’t afraid of ghosts.”

 

Chanyeol snorts, soda shooting up his nose and causing him to wince through his laughter. “Please tell me I heard that right. Tao, resident ‘wushu master,’ is afraid of ghosts?”

 

Kris grins evilly and nods. “Horrified of them. He actually thought he saw one in the bathroom of my apartment one day and made me stand in the bathroom with him for a half hour while he showered so that the ghost couldn’t get him. He even showers with swim trunks on because he doesn’t want the ghosts looking at him naked.”

 

Chanyeol has a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter, the other hand beating on his knee in an attempt to calm down. “That honestly does not surprise me as much as it should.”

 

Dinner goes smoothly after that with them chatting about things like their families and what classes they’re taking and they make it to the theater in giggles (Manly giggles, very manly giggles.) with their arms wrapped around each other.

 

Kris’s arm stays around his shoulders even after they get to their seats and Chanyeol doesn’t mind at all. He ends up leaning into Kris, the armrest between them taken up so their sides touch and somehow they’re kissing and all Chanyeol can think is that Kris tastes like cinnamon and fine wine and it’s more than a little intoxicating.

 

“Kris,” Chanyeol whispers when they break apart for air, a small part of him wondering when he got in Kris’s lap. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips are on his neck the minute Kris gets back in the car and his hands are roaming to places they shouldn’t be and it’s driving Kris _crazy_ as he tries his best not to speed the whole way back to his apartment.

 

(He fails horribly.)


	3. Plotting, plotting, plotting

“Please let Tao be sick, please let Tao be sick, please let Tao be sick,” Chanyeol chants as he walks from the subway station to the little café he works at. Luck is not on his side however when he walks in to see Tao leaning over the counter with the smuggest grin he’d ever seen on a human being in his entire life.

 

Chanyeol sighs, running through every English, Chinese, Korean and Turkish curse he knows (Which isn’t really that much.) in his head before forcing a small smile. “Good morning.”

 

Tao just gives him a knowing look. “’Morning. Have a fun night?”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes; Of course Tao immediately starts the morning off asking about his date with Kris. “It was alright,” he answers, grabbing his apron off the rack under the counter. He cringes slightly as he realizes that Tao dyed the aprons again and that this time they’re a bright pink color, the small Panda&Deer logo on the corner above his name an obnoxious purple shade.

 

“Just alright?” Luhan asks as he passes with a tray of fresh cinnamon rolls.

 

Chanyeol can’t help the full body shiver that passes over him as he realizes that _Luhan’s hair matches their aprons._ “What did you do to your hair, hyung?” He blurts, tacking the honorific on the end as an afterthought.

 

“Dyed it, obviously,” Tao scoffs. The youngest of the three wraps his fingers around Chanyeol’s chin, demanding his attention once more as Luhan retreats back to the kitchen snickering. “Now tell me about your date with Kris.”

 

Chanyeol sighs, giving up on getting anything done before telling Tao about his night. “Kris picked me up after my last class and we went out for dinner and he took me to see a movie. Then he took me home,” he says, unable to look Tao in the eye as he leaves off the small detail that Kris hadn’t taken him home until about an hour before he needed to be at work.

 

“Oh really? That all?” Tao smirks. “Did you guys even get to watch the end of the movie?”

 

Chanyeol can’t help the flood of heat to his cheeks at the question. “Yeah, we did,” he says, officially out of the realm of omission and into straight-up lies.

 

“Oh that’s cool,” Tao muses, looking over his nails as Chanyeol moves about the café, taking chairs off of tables and wiping them down one last time before flipping the sign on the front door around so it read open. “What did you guys do after the movie?” Tao asks once Chanyeol is back behind the counter.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t get a chance to reply as the door swings open, the first customers of the day entering sluggishly. Before long the small shop is packed with students finishing up assignments before their first class of the day over steaming glasses of coffee and warm, gooey cinnamon rolls. Tao is still trying his best to grill Chanyeol with questions about his date while the taller barista rushes around making everyone’s drinks and Chanyeol’s patience for it is beginning to wear thin.

 

“You never did tell me what you guys did after the movie,” Tao smirks as Chanyeol’s cheeks redden and he can almost hear the mental reply of _‘We went back to his place and spent the night ruining his sheets.’_

 

“I told you, we saw a movie and he took me home.” Tao pouts at the answer. His expression brightens once more before he asks another question.

 

“When did he take you home then? Huh?”

 

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at Tao, partially because that’s still his best friend, but mainly because that’s his boss and calling him an annoying twerp is a good way to get his pay docked. “The movie finished at ten-thirty, so probably around eleven,” _‘Eleven past six this morning,’_ he mentally corrects, though he’s definitely not telling Tao that.

 

“So you guys really just went to dinner, saw a movie, and then he took you home? Seriously?” Chanyeol nods, prompting a groan from Tao. “You had one job, Channie, _one job_. How did you fuck it up?”

 

“Wait, wha-”

 

“It’s really not hard to get into Kris’s pants, how did you _not_ get laid last night?” Chanyeol flushes once more at Tao’s words. “When’s your next date?”

 

Chanyeol sputters. “W-what? There is no next dat-”

 

“Oh, yes there is, Park Chanyeol. I set you two up to get you some and dammit, you _will_ get some. In fact, I’m gonna call Kris right now,” Tao declares, hand already in his apron pocket fishing around for his cellphone.

 

“No!” Chanyeol nearly shrieks, the sound drowning out the door chime. “You can’t call Kris.”

 

“I can too! You guys are going on another date and I’m gonna make sure of it!”

 

Chanyeol snatches the phone out of Tao’s hand. “We had a one-night stand, Tao! You don’t go on another date after a one-night stand!”

 

The café goes silent at his outburst and Chanyeol knows his face is probably redder than his boss’s hair.

 

“Ouch Chanyeol. Here I thought we had something special.” Chanyeol’s blood runs cold as he turns to see Kris standing just inside the doorway, fighting a smile.

 

“Just kill me, now,” Chanyeol moans, sinking down to the floor behind the counter as Kris laughs and Tao does a victory whoop.

 

_‘Fuck you, Huang Zitao.’_

 

\---

 

“I’m home!” Tao calls as he enters his apartment, laughing happily when he hasn’t even taken his shoes off and strong arms are wrapping around his waist and lifting him off the ground.

 

“I missed you,” a soft voice whispers in his ear.

 

Tao grins, turning in his boyfriend’s arms and pressing a kiss to the younger’s lips. “I missed you too, Sehun-ah. How was school?”

 

“Boring,” Sehun replies, nuzzling his nose against Tao’s. “I ended up drawing lewd pictures of you all of you all over my notebook.”

 

Tao snorts before flicking his boyfriend on the forehead. “You little shit. You’re gonna get in trouble for that if someone catches you.”

 

“You say that like I care. I just want to graduate already so I can move in here with you.”

 

“You’ve still got a few months before you can do that, baby,” Tao presses his lips to Sehun’s forehead before pulling away to take off his shoes. “How long are you staying?”

 

“I’m yours till Monday,” Sehun says happily, grabbing Tao’s hand and tugging him into the living room. “I told my mom I was staying the weekend with Kai so I could stay here and help you out with getting Chanyeol and Kris together.”

 

“So you’re just here to help me fix Kris and Chanyeol up?” Tao asks, voice dropping a bit as he backs Sehun up against the couch. “No other reasons?”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, fighting a smile as Tao kisses him again. “Keep it in your pants, Tao…for now.”

 

Chuckling Tao pulls back to take a seat on the couch next to Sehun. “I think I can do that.”

 

“Good,” Sehun nods, the corners of his lips still twitching from his barely retained smile. “Now then, how’s Operation: Get Krisyeol Laid working out?”

 

“Well, they did sleep with each other after their date last night, but,” Tao pauses a moment to tap his index finger against his chin. “I’m thinking we should do more than that for them.”

 

Sehun quirks a brow at his boyfriend’s words. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that they’d be the absolute cutest couple ever if we actually managed to get them together. Well,” he amends. “they’d be the cutest couple right after us. Plus, it’s hard to find half-decent, out-of-the-closet gay men in Korea, so I know that if we don’t do this for them they’ll both spend the next few years lonely. Unless Chanyeol gets back together with his ex, but I don’t think that either of them would go for that. Of course, if Kris moves back to Cana-”

 

“Babe,” Sehun says, effectively cutting Tao off.

 

“Yes?” the elder replies, bright eyes excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker for his two best friends.

 

“You’re rambling. But I do think that we need to get Kris and Chanyeol together. They’re kind of perfect for each other.”

 

Tao nods in agreement before a thought strikes him and his jaw drops, normally wide eyes the size of saucers. “Sehun-ah, I have a serious question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Tao leans in as if sharing an important secret. “Who do you think would top?”

 

The apartment is silent for several moments before they both answer.

 

“Kris.” Tao laughs and ruffles Sehun’s hair, the younger smiling at the fact they’d answered at the same time.

 

“So what’s the plan for actually getting them together then?” Sehun asks once they’ve stopped laughing, his arms wrapped around Tao’s shoulders while the elder leans back against his chest.

 

“First we actually have to get them to go on a second date. Kris seems up for a second date but Chanyeol flat-out refuses and he still won’t give me a reason. But I might have a solution for that if I can talk his roommate into going along with it. I don’t think that’ll be too hard since Soo does owe me a favor and I’m sure he wants Chanyeol to find a nice boyfriend and move out and-” Tao breaks off on a chuckle, mentally cursing the fact that he never knows when to shut up. “Sorry, babe, I’m rambling again.”

 

Sehun leans down to nuzzle Tao’s cheek before pressing his lips to the elder’s. “I don’t mind. I like hearing you talk. But,” he whispers, voice dropping an octave as he moves to nip the top of Tao’s ear. “I like to hear you moan a lot more.”

 

Tao grins before turning in his boyfriend’s arms. “I think we’ve done enough plotting for tonight.”


	4. Drunk and demanding

It’s been two weeks since the incident at Panda&Deer and Chanyeol is _almost_ starting to regret his decision not to go on another date with Kris as the muffled sound of moaning from the apartment above his filters into the room. Maybe if he had agreed to a second date he wouldn’t be the only one in his apartment complex _not_ getting some. He sighs before rolling over to look at his alarm clock. It’s two forty-three in the morning and the couple upstairs have already been at it for at least an hour. Chanyeol feels like screaming and ripping his hair out because it doesn’t sound like they’ll be finishing anytime soon, but more than anything he wants to take the subway to Kris’s place and spend the night with his face buried in Kris’s silk sheets.

 

Chanyeol sighs once more as the thought of his seven o’clock shift rolls through his head. He leans over to grab his cell phone from the bedside table before dialing a number that he knows as well as his own name. He stands as the line rings and begins to grab a change of clothes to stuff in his messenger bag.

 

“Yeoboseyo,” an oh-so-familiar voice calls.

 

Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat before he manages to make his voice work. “Hey, Baek.”

 

“Hello, Channie,” the other man purrs, smirk evident in his tone.

 

Chanyeol’s brows furrow as he fights the urge to hang up, go search Kyungsoo’s room for earplugs, and lie in bed hoping the couple above him finishes soon enough for him to sleep. “I need a favor, Baek.”

 

“Of course you do, baby. I’m sure you remember where the spare key is, so just let yourself in when you get here.”

 

Chanyeol curses as the phone goes silent. He bites his lip, wondering if spending the night with Baekhyun is really worth a good night’s sleep. He wonders why he hadn’t called Tao when he remembers that Sehun’s spending the weekend over there and groans again. He could call Luhan, but Luhan’s apartment is a half hour away if he takes a taxi and he’d like to get some sleep before work.

 

He sighs once more before scribbling a quick note to Kyungsoo and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

Ten minutes later finds him half a block from Baekhyun’s and being tackled by a messy mop of bubblegum pink hair that’s yelling at him in a mixture of Korean and Mandarin.

 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, pulling Luhan off of him to note the large smile spread across the older man’s lips and his slightly bloodshot eyes. Before Luhan can answer Kai is crashing into them, the eighteen year old looking significantly more coherent than his boyfriend.

 

“Chanyeol hyung! Did you come to go drinking with us too? It’s Luhannie’s night off so he wanted to come get drunk,” Kai explains, eyes bright. Chanyeol doesn’t get to reply before Luhan shouts that Chanyeol absolutely _has_ to buy them a round of drinks and they start dragging him into the nearest bar.

 

“What are you guys even doing out here? Your apartment is a half hour away,” Chanyeol asks with a slight grimace once he’s tossed back his second shot of soju.

 

The question was directed at Kai, who is still more sober than Luhan even after four more shots, but Luhan answers, words slightly slurred and some coming out in Mandarin. “’Scause the beer’s cheaper here. And no’ne looks at me funny for dragging a high-schooler around with me.” Kai huffs at the words, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering something about how he’s old enough to drink and people need to mind their own business.

 

Chanyeol fakes a couch to hide his smile. Even though they’re old enough to drink, Kai and Sehun are still the youngest of Chanyeol’s group of friends and it annoys them to no end that they’re still in high school when the rest of their friends (and both of their boyfriends) are in college.

 

“I need to get going, hyung,” Chanyeol says as he stands, prompting a pout that would make a puppy jealous from Luhan. (Who’s the oldest here again? Because Chanyeol’s starting to think Luhan is secretly the maknae.)

 

“No~ you can’t leave, Channie!” Luhan whines, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and giving him the saddest eyes he could muster. “Are you really gonna leave your hyung when he’s in such a vulnerable state?”

 

Chanyeol sighs and sits back down. Luhan gives a small cheer before ordering another round of drinks and Kai makes a comment about how Luhan has Chanyeol more whipped than him.

 

Chanyeol glares before stealing Kai’s last shot and downing it. He’s going to be miserable at work either way, might as well make the night worth it.

 

\---

skip to the author's note if you don't like smutty stuffs.

Chanyeol rubs the back of his head as he surveys his surroundings, wondering just where he is. His eyes widen as they fall on a building he’s seen once before and he realizes just how far from Baekhyun’s he is. He should turn around and find the nearest subway station (He remembers vaguely that it’s only a few minutes away from the last time he was in the neighborhood.) to take him back home or to Baekhyun’s or _anywhere_ else, but Chanyeol is a little too drunk to care now. In fact, he’s happy that he’s here.

 

So happy that he practically skips into the building and onto the elevator. An odd giggle escapes his lips as the elevator dings and the doors open. He’s not exactly sure how he remembers which apartment it is considering he’d been more than a little preoccupied the last time he was here, but he knows that it’s the right one as he stands in front of the door worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and searching for the spare key he knows is around here somewhere.

 

He’s given up and taken to jiggling the doorknob in the hope it will magically open when it actually does.

 

Chanyeol licks his lips as his eyes rake over Kris’s half-naked form. The elder is dressed in a pair of gray sweatpants that ride _low_ on his hips with no shirt and his shaggy blonde hair is messy and sticking out in different directions and he just looks so _fuckable_ that Chanyeol is in the apartment and has Kris pressed up against the back of the door before Kris even has time to ask what he’s doing here.

 

Chanyeol presses his lips against Kris’s hungrily and, while he’s utterly confused, Kris goes with it, kissing back just as forcefully and bringing a hand up to fist in Chanyeol’s hair.

 

“Miss me?” Kris mutters as Chanyeol moves to nip his jaw.

 

“You have no idea,” Chanyeol growls, pressing fully against the older man so that Kris can feel the hardness barely hidden by his jeans.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to stumble into Kris’s bedroom, the door left open and Chanyeol’s shirt abandoned somewhere in the hallway along with Kris’s sweatpants. It’s eerily reminiscent of their last time in Kris’s bedroom except this time Chanyeol is taking the lead and Kris can’t even try to turn the tables with Chanyeol’s impatient hands tearing off his last layer of clothing and pushing him back down onto his bed.

 

Before Kris has time to register his back hitting the comforter, slender fingers are wrapping around his shaft and stroking leisurely. Kris gasps, hands grasping at Chanyeol’s belt as the younger man laps at his neck.

 

Chanyeol pulls away. Kris whines before he can stop himself and Chanyeol smirks from his new position next to the bed.

 

“Come here,” the younger demands.

 

Kris doesn’t even realize he’s moved until he’s on his knees on the edge of the bed with his chest pressed up against Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol’s fingers curled around a fistful of his hair. With the hand in his hair guiding him, Kris kisses his way down Chanyeol’s chest, stopping once he reaches the younger’s waistband.

 

“Take it off,” Chanyeol orders.

 

Kris obeys, only hesitating for half a second to wonder why he’s being so submissive when he’s never let another man take control like this before. He takes off Chanyeol’s belt first, throwing it to the floor carelessly before starting on the button of Chanyeol’s jeans. Kris can’t help the excitement bubbling in his throat as he pushes the jeans down Chanyeol’s legs. Though they’ve had sex before, Kris never actually got to see Chanyeol naked since they were both too engrossed in each other to run on a light and the thought of getting to see what the barista has hiding under his boxers has Kris biting his lip in anticipation.

 

When he does get to pull Chanyeol’s boxers down Kris moans deep in his throat. Chanyeol is thick and uncut and has Kris’s mouth watering because he's never wanted something inside of him but right now there’s nothing Kris wants more than Chanyeol hilt deep and pushing him over the edge.

 

The fingers in his hair clench, pulling the strands enough to make Kris hiss. Chanyeol’s lips quirk up as he bends down to bite Kris’s earlobe.

 

“Blow me, Kris,” he whispers against the abused flesh, words slurred slightly from the alcohol still making its way through his system so that the name comes out closer to Kreese than Kris.

 

Kris licks his lips before lifting a hand to guide Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth. They moan in unison when Kris’s tongue runs over the underside of Chanyeol’s shaft, the sound sending vibrations through Chanyeol and causing him to tug on Kris’s hair once more.

 

Kris sucks and licks and moans and Chanyeol is in _heaven_ watching the older man pleasure him. It takes every ounce of his self-control to pull Kris off of him before he can finish in the blond’s mouth.

 

Kris doesn’t have time to fire off the snarky comment poised on his tongue before Chanyeol has him flipped over on his stomach. Kris turns his head to look at Chanyeol who has moved to kneel between his legs. Kris opens his mouth to say something, stopping when Chanyeol leans over to capture his lips.

 

He can feel Chanyeol’s length pressed against his ass and any doubts he had about bottoming are blown away.

 

Chanyeol pulls back enough to speak, lips still brushing Kris’s as they form words. “You ready?”

 

There’s a voice in the back of his head saying that he’d never even bottomed for Tao and yet here he was bottoming for a guy that he’d only gone on one date with, but he pushes it away because he doesn’t care that he’s only known Chanyeol a few weeks, he needs the younger man in him _now_.

 

“Yes. Fuck me, Chanyeol.”


	5. Kris's Pants. (Otherwise known as poor fucking Chanyeol.)

In the early hours of morning, the sun shines bright. The dewy grass is glistening and birds are singing and people are waking up refreshed and ready for their day.

 

But not Park Chanyeol. No, Chanyeol does not wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day; Chanyeol wakes up with a hammer pounding against the inside of his skull and a pit of vipers swarming in his stomach and he wants nothing more than to roll away from the harsh light streaming in through the uncovered window and go back to sleep.

 

Pulling a pillow over his head, Chanyeol groans. It’s bright and sunny and he can feel bile in the back of his throat and _god why did he let Luhan and Kai drag him out drinking?_ He takes deep breaths to calm the queasiness of his rumbling stomach and has almost fallen back over the cliff of consciousness into the beautiful world of dreams when a thought hits him: there’s sunlight streaming in the window.

 

Sunlight. Sunlight means mid-morning or afternoon. And that means… _‘Oh my god I’m late for work!’_ Chanyeol thinks as he bolts upward. It takes a few seconds for the pounding of his skull to catch up with him and when it does he’s doubled over clutching at his temples.

 

That’s how Kris finds him, groaning and rocking back and forth with his forehead pressed against the sheets.

 

“Here.” Chanyeol jumps at the elder’s voice before a visible flush covers his cheeks.

 

“Oh my god, Kris,” he breathes out, scratching around the edges of his brain to find the memories of the night before. How had he left on the subway to Baekhyun’s and ended up at- _oh. OHHH._ He stammers, trying to find the right words to kill the steadily building awkward silence. But when he looks up, the bottle of water in the blond’s outstretched hand doesn’t even register as he catches sight of the short dark hairs lining Kris’s chin and jawbone. “You look damn sexy with stubble,” he chokes out before he realizes what he’s doing.

 

Kris’s eyes widen at the compliment before he’s holding back quiet chuckles in favor of tossing the bottled water onto the bed next to Chanyeol’s legs and dropping two aspirin onto the bed side table. “Sleep well, Aurora?”

 

Chanyeol stops twisting the cap of his water at the words, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “What?”

 

Kris blinks several times before he realizes that Chanyeol isn’t joking. “Aurora? Sleeping Beauty? She was a princess that got put under a sleeping curse and laid in a tower until her one true love came and kissed her? Not ringing any bells?” Chanyeol shakes his head. Kris laughs, mentally making a note to send his DVD home with the barista. “Anyway, I was making a joke about the fact that you’ve been out for almost ten hours.”

 

“T-ten hours?” Chanyeol falls back against the plushy pillows on Kris’s bed and groans once more. “Tao’s gonna kill me. Actually, Tao’s gonna fire me, which is twenty times worse. If he kills me, I’ll be dead. If he fires me, I’ll be homeless. Perfect.”

 

Kris can’t hold back a snort at Chanyeol’s overdramatic words, earning a glare from the younger man. “Just tell him I stole you for the day,” he says with a small shrug.

 

Chanyeol sits back up to pin Kris with the single most horrified expression he’s ever seen. “No. Absolutely not. Definitely not gonna happen. Ever.” Kris begins to say something but is quickly cut off when Chanyeol stands and continues speaking. “Nope. Never. End of story. I need to get dressed and- _why am I not dressed?_ ”

 

Kris begins to answer that he had left his clothes strewn around the apartment when Chanyeol shakes his head. “You know what? Nevermind, why I’m naked isn’t important. Where are my clothes?”

 

Kris’s mouth is halfway open when Chanyeol cuts him off once more.

 

“Actually, we’re about the same size, and I’m already super late so I’ll just wear some of your clothes for now and then I’ll come get mine after class tonight and all will be right in the world,” Chanyeol pauses as he rummages through Kris’s drawers. “Well, all will be right in the world _if I don’t get fired._ ”

 

Kris laughs because people of his class aren’t supposed to be in this situation normally, but here he is, pulling Chanyeol’s cell phone up from the bedside table and dialing the number of his best friend-turned boyfriend-turned best friend again.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t  notice as he’s pulling a t-shirt (It fit almost perfectly.) over his head. He doesn’t even notice as he’s stepping into Kris’s pants and the elder has his phone up against his ear. No, he doesn’t notice until he hears Tao _screaming_ over the line. Oh but when he does notice he’s tripping over unbuttoned jeans and somersaulting onto the floor at Kris’s feet.

 

“Kris,” he whispers furiously, squirming on the blond’s carpet to try and cover his butt once more. “ _Kris-_ ”

 

“Hey Taozi,” Kris answers calmly, lips tugging upward at the sight that Chanyeol makes dancing around his floor drying to get dressed. “Uh huh. Yeah, he’s not gonna be able to make it in today,” Kris chuckles into the line and Chanyeol wilts, groaning about how he’s never going to live this down. “No, we had a bit of a late night. Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

A short laughing fit, several more jabs at Chanyeol’s pride, and a joking threat having something to do with Tao’s rent later, Kris is handing Chanyeol his phone with a smug grin.

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol mutters into the floor. He squeaks as strong arms wrap around his waist to pull him back to his feet.

 

“If you really want to thank me,” Kris says, breath hot on the back of Chanyeol’s neck. “You can spend the rest of your day off with me.”

 

Heat creeps up his cheeks as Chanyeol leans back into Kris’s chest. “What would we do if I did stay here with you?”

 

“I’m sure you can figure that one out on your own, babe.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, just turns around to thread his fingers through Kris’s hair and kiss him with all he’s got.

 

\---

 

“Sehunnie,” Tao squeals, jumping on his boyfriend the moment he bounds off the last step, earning laughter and several glares from his customers. “Guess who just called me?” he asks, pulling his boyfriend back behind the counter with him.

 

“Obviously not Chanyeol considering how pissed off you were at him earlier,” Kai muses from his seat at the table closest to them.

 

“Actually, it sort of was, but mostly wasn’t. Anyway,” Tao beams at the two before dropping his voice to a whisper. “It was Kris. And guess who spent the night at his house last night~”

 

Kai’s jaw drops, Sehun does a victory whoop, and all Luhan can do as he happens on the scene when bringing out fresh cinnamon rolls is stare and wonder why he started working here in the first place.

 

“And do you guys know what this means?” Tao asks smugly, chin covering his mouth like a shy schoolgirl. “That our plan to get Kris and Chanyeol together is coming together perfectly!”

 

More victory whoops follow before Luhan is cocking his head to the side curiously and looking back and forth between Tao and Sehun. “So, you guys planned for this?”

 

“Mhm,” Sehun chirps, sipping on a cappuccino as his boyfriend worked on ringing up some customers. “Tao talked Chanyeol’s roommate into hooking up his laptop in the air vent above Chanyeol’s room and playing some like four hour long ‘movie’ until he got sick of it and left the apartment and you guys ambushed him at the perfect time and got him all drunk and then he spent the night with Kris-hyung,” Sehun nods once he’s finished, clearly proud of his and Tao’s plan.

 

“So you guys chased the guy out of his apa-” Luhan’s next question is cut off by cups clattering to the floor and Tao shrieking as the bell chime for the front door rings.

 

They all turn to the front door to see Chanyeol standing there and at first Luhan doesn’t see what it is that’s caused Tao’s reaction. Until he _really_ looks Chanyeol over. And then Luhan notices the designer jeans that hug his legs perfectly, the white button down that’s so different from his graphic t-shirts, and the fact that his hair is actually somewhat _styled_ and Luhan is so confused it hurts because since when does Chanyeol care that much about his appearance?

 

And then five little words out of Tao’s mouth bring light to everything:

 

“ _Are you wearing Kris’s pants?_ ”


	6. Confused Kris is confused and horny

Kris groans as his head throbs, mildy ashamed of himself for drinking enough to get a hangover for the first time in his entire life. The pounding doesn’t stop no matter how hard he wills it away, whimpering quietly because _he just wants to sleep._

 

He rolls onto his side, pulling both sides of his pillow up over his ears in a childish attempt to stop the pounding in his skull. Kris relaxes as the rhythm quiets just so.

 

 _Wait_ … Kris sits straight up, pillow falling to the floor and sheets slipping off of his bare form as he realizes that the pounding is not coming from his head but is actually coming from the front door of his apartment. He all but growls as his eyes move to the clock beside him that reads 8:13 AM in pretty green neon.

 

He’s barely slid into his sweatpants and out of his bedroom when he hears the lock on his front door click. Before he has a chance to react (Or find a weapon; he could be getting robbed for all he knows.) a head a shaggy caramel locks is brushing past him with a stack of books and an overflowing messenger bag, muttering something about nosey bosses and bitchy roommates.

 

Kris whips around a full minute after Chanyeol’s passed him, brain trying desperately to catch up because as is he has no fucking clue what’s going on. “ _What_?” he calls as he follows Chanyeol into his living room, voice still thick with sleep and face itchy with morning stubble.

 

“I need a place to study.”

 

Kris stops dead in his tracks, confusion leaking into every crack and crevice of his body because just what? “And why did you come to my house for that?”

 

Chanyeol sighs angrily as he spreads his textbooks out over Kris’s coffee table. “Kyungsoo has his boyfriend over and wants the apartment all to himself for the day, because apparently it’s _his_ apartment even though I pay more than my fair share of rent and utilities. Normally I go to the café whenever I can’t study at home, but every time I walk in the door Tao’s up my ass about one thing or another-” Kris cuts him off with a simple _‘I know what you mean,’_ prompting a laugh from the younger student. “Anyway, I’ve only got one other place I could go and with the morning I’ve had already, I am really not going there. I’ll make you breakfast or something to make up for it.”

 

Kris flops onto the couch (Gracefully, like a swan. In fact, call him Wu Yiswan.) and looks over the younger man’s shoulders, whistling lowly when he sees the contents. “Aren’t those fourth year books?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol mutters, pencil flying over his notebook. “I took some college classes in high school to save my parents some money.”

 

Kris nods and silence settles over them as Chanyeol does his work, only broken when the elder’s stomach grumbles loudly.

 

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head before demanding Kris show him the kitchen.

 

There’s a comfortable quiet between the two as Chanyeol cooks for them and Kris is honestly surprised by how comfortable he is having Chanyeol in his home. It had taken almost two months for him to invite Tao over when they were in high school, yet Chanyeol bursts in unannounced and Kris all but gives him a house key.

 

It’s Kris’s turn to laugh and shake his head when Chanyeol curses, having somehow spilled scrambled eggs down the front of his shirt.

 

“How did you even manage that?” Kris asks, leading Chanyeol into his room to change into one of his shirts.

 

“I have no clue,” Chanyeol whines, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and using the dry spots to wipe the egg from his stomach and chest.

 

“You know,” Kris says with a smirk, eyes trailing the length of Chanyeol’s body. “I can think of something I’d like to eat a lot more than scrambled eggs.”

 

Chanyeol, completely oblivious to the look Kris is giving him, looks up with wide eyes. “What’s that?”

 

“ _You_.”

 

\-----

 

Kris groans as, for the second time today, he’s woken up by someone pounding on his door. He sits up slowly, careful not to wake the man still napping beside him.

 

He slides back into his sweatpants and approaches the door, glaring holes through it the moment it’s in sight. He turns the lock and yanks the door open, thoroughly shocked when, also for the second time today, someone brushes past him like they own his apartment, muttering strings of curse words in various languages.

 

He doesn’t catch most of what the red head’s saying until he turns to face him, arms crossed over his chest and lightly ringed eyes irritated.

 

“You moved your spare key,” Tao accuses.

 

Kris quirks a brow, confused and frankly quite tired of being confused for the day. (And just tired in general after several round of mind-blowing sex with the barista sleeping his room, but that’s not important right now.) “No I didn’t.”

 

“I looked, it wasn’t there, Kris. If you didn’t want me coming over anymore you could’ve just said so, you didn’t have to move the key. What if it were some emergency and I really needed to get in here and now I can’-”

 

Kris cuts him off, finally remembering that Chanyeol had already come in the apartment before Kris got to the door and figuring that he had used the key. “I didn’t move it. Chanyeol must’ve used it when he came in earlier and hasn’t put it back yet. It’s probably sitting on my coffee table right now. Anyway, why did you bust into my apartment in the first place?”

 

Tao’s eyes go wide, mouth hanging agape. “Wait, wait, wait. Chanyeol was here?”

 

“Yeah,” Kris says with a shrug, not seeing what the big deal is.

 

“Why’d he come over here? Are you two dating? Huh?”

 

Kris doesn’t even have time to catch the excited tone to his ex’s voice because a much deeper voice is saying “Because his boss is way too nosey for him to study in peace at the café.”

 

Tao turns to glare at Chanyeol. “Hmph. Park Chanyeol you are the worst friend ever. See if I ever worry about your well-being aga-” Tao stops mid sentence, eyes going wide as he realizes that both men are shirtless and in sweat pants: Kris’s sweatpants. “Ha! You two are dating! Aren’t you? I knew it, I knew you guys would be perfect for each other,” he gloats, completely misreading the situation. “I told Sehun you guys would be the perfect couple. I said to him-”

 

Kris’s eyes narrow at the mention of Tao’s new boyfriend. It’s not that he’s jealous or anything, he’s over any romantic feelings he had for Tao, but seriously, _who the fuck gets a boyfriend a week after you break up?_ Without even thinking of the repercussions Kris walks over to throw an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “You caught us, Tao. Yeollie and I are dating.” He pulls his arm back to clap his hands before pushing Tao towards the door. “Now it was so nice of you to visit, but it’s still early in the relationship, y’know, I want to spend as much time alone with my boyfriend as possible so bye, see you later, tell Luhan I said hey.”

 

Tao doesn’t even get a chance to speak as Kris manages to get him out into the hallway and close the door behind him, leaving him alone in his apartment with a not so pleased Chanyeol.

 

“You told Tao we were dating,” the younger says simply.

 

“Yeah. Moment of panic, sorry.”

 

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it from him now and it’s all your fault,” Chanyeol sighs before a grin breaks out across his lip. “Actually, if we’re dating now, then I’m sure my loving boyfriend has no problem with giving me the autographed basketball in his closet for me to love and cherish forever.”

 

Kris blanches as Chanyeol turns back into his room. “No, not the Michael Jordan basketball!”

 

Kris trips over his own feet at least three times trying to chase his ‘boyfriend’ back into his room.

  
(On second thought, don’t call him Wu Yiswan.)


	7. Food fight

“Ahh, no stop, you’re doing it wrong.”

 

“No, I’m not. Just hold still-”

 

“There! Right there, baby, just squeeze a little harder and-”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY KITCHEN?”

 

Luhan and Kai freeze at the sound of Tao’s voice from the doorway, the cake in front of them still only half-decorated despite the hour they’ve spent working on it. “Icing the cake? I was trying to show Jongin how to squeeze the bottle so it came out right for the lettering.”

 

Tao flushes hard enough for both of them to see it before muttering something about _‘Sehun is turning me into a damn pervert, I swear’_ and walking back out into the café.

 

It takes twenty more minutes of Luhan working with his arms wrapped around Kai’s waist before they get the cake done and then ten minutes of laughing before they can put the cover on the dish and take it out to the main room.

 

“Took you guys long enough,” Tao says as they set the cake down on the counter.

 

“Relax,” Luhan replies with an exaggerated eye-roll. “Chanyeol won’t be in for at least a hal-”

 

The door chime has Luhan shutting up as Sehun rushes in. “They’re coming! I just saw Kris’s car pull up across the street.”

 

“Well, fuck,” Luhan finishes lamely, a small pout on his lips that has Kai giggling behind him.

 

The next time the door chimes, Kris is walking in with that aura that pretty much screams “Bow down to me peasants” that has Kai and Sehun, both of which have only ever seen him in passing or pictures, staring in awe. Kris stops just inside to the hold the door open for Chanyeol, who is no where near as awe worthy because of the confused scowl on his face and the slight limp to his gait.

 

“Hey, Tao?” Chanyeol grits, thoroughly unamused by the fact that, with the exception of one man, all of his most mischievous friends are standing around the counter of Panda&Deer with shit eating grins on their faces.

 

“Yes, Channie?” Tao replies, clearly stifling giggles.

 

“You texted me - before noon, on a Saturday, my day off - saying ‘Urgent, we need your help at the café. Come if convenient.’ Oh and then followed that up with a text five minutes later saying ‘If not convenient, come anyway.’ and I come here to find that THERE AREN’T EVEN ANY CUSTOMERS! WHAT THE FUCK, TAO?” Chanyeol glares at the Chinese man, about thirty seconds away from storming across the room and throttling him for interrupting his extremely late breakfast.

 

Tao just rolls his eyes, though, completely unfazed by Chanyeol’s obvious anger. “Of course there aren’t any customers. We can’t throw a surprise celebration party if the place is full of strangers.”

 

Chanyeol’s reply dies on his tongue and all he can do is stare at Tao in confusion. “What?”

 

“Get over here and cut your cake already!” Luhan yells from behind the counter, Kai’s arms wrapped around his waist and face buried in the elder’s back so Chanyeol and Kris can’t see him shaking with laughter.

 

Chanyeol and Kris make their way over to the counter, Kris’s eyes narrowing when he catches sight of Sehun sitting back by the cash register and holding Tao’s hand. Not one to be shown up, Kris throws his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders as they reach the counter and Luhan pulls the cover off of the only ‘confection’ Kris has ever actually seen in Panda&Deer Confectionary.

 

Kris’s arm falls back to his side when Chanyeol groans and throws himself onto the counter, head hitting with a solid thud before he’s yelling unintelligibly.

 

Kai finally loses it, leaning back against the wall as he and Luhan gasp for air between guffaws. Tao’s biting his lip, forehead resting against the register as he tries desperately not to laugh. It only takes thirty seconds for Sehun to read the pretty cursive covering the top layer of the cake and fall to the floor, choking out between laughs, “ _Oh my god it rhymes!_ ”

 

Kris cocks his head to the side and gigglesnorts (....um, that’s a manly gigglesnort. Yeah, manly, testosterone, grrrr.) as he finally gets a chance to read the cake.

 

“It does kind of rhyme actually,” he says, prompting another yell from Chanyeol that has Kris laughing more than the cake.

 

Kris runs his finger over the top of the cake, smearing the icing so the words “Congrats on your hot piece of Chinese ass” are no longer legible.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol,” he says on a whim, struggling to keep his simple smile from turning into a grin as Chanyeol sits up and get a strip of icing from one cheek to the other, right across the tip of his nose.

 

Chanyeol screams again, but this time it’s a battle cry as his fingers drag through the icing and he lunges forward to smear it in Kris’s hair.

 

Kris tries to dodge, instead tripping over his own feet and ending up on the floor with Chanyeol straddling his legs and struggling to get his wrist free from Kris’s grasp so he can run icing covered fingers through the elder’s hair. Kris smirks in victory, certain of his superior strength...at least, it _was_ victory.

 

Kris shrieks when he feels Taos’ hands combing through his hair and dirtying it with the white and red icing that decorates Chanyeol’s nose and cheeks.

 

“FUCK YOU, HUANG ZITAO. YOU ARE DEAD.”

 

\---

 

After almost twenty minutes of Chanyeol, Tao, and Kris going at each other with the cake while Kai, Sehun, and Luhan try not to legitimately die laughing, they’ve all pulled chairs up to the counter and are eating what’s left of the cake that Luhan and Kai made. Luhan and Kai are practically sitting on each other’s laps, feeding most of the conversation asking how classes have been going for everyone.

 

“I’m actually thinking of enrolling for a few classes next semester. I’ve got some money saved up, why not use it?” Tao says with a shrug before opening opening his mouth to allow Sehun’s fork into his mouth.

 

Kris can’t help the eyebrow twitch that comes from watching Sehun feed his boyfriend Tao. It isn’t that he’s still got feelings for Tao, because he really, honestly doesn’t, it just hurts his pride to see _Taohun_ being cute when _they’ve literally been together two and a half months and Taoris has barely been broken up for three._

 

Kris throws his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders once more, prompting an eyebrow raise from the younger and nothing more as he continues to eat his cake.

 

“I managed to bring all but one of my grades up from last term,” Sehun says proudly.

 

Another eyebrow twitch and Kris has to literally bite his tongue to keep from- “What class are you having trouble with? Geometry? Algebra one?” - _whoops_ , tongue slipped.

 

Sehun pouts and Tao glares before Sehun answers. “AP Calculus actually.”

 

Tao smiles proudly at Sehun’s correction, feeling the need to further stomp Kris’s pride into the ground by adding on, “He’s only making a B as his lowest grade, too. My baby’s smart.”

 

“Baby is right,” Kris mutters around a bite of cake, thinking that Tao won’t be able to hear him.

 

But of course he does and a few seconds later Sehun’s beanie is crashing into Kris’s head with more force than he ever thought a small piece of cloth could hold.

 

“Fuck you, Kris.”

 

“What?” Kris says defensively, tossing the beanie back at his ex-boyfriend. “He’s the maknae! Baby of the group and all.”

 

Tao rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to reply only to be cut of by Chanyeol’s fork clattering to the floor followed by a string of painful sounding coughs that have Kris patting his back and pulling the hair out of his eyes before he can even realize what he’s doing.

 

“What happened to your hair?!” Chanyeol screeches once he’s avoided choking to death on his cake.

 

“Huh?” Sehun mutters dumbly before remembering just what Chanyeol was talking about. “Oh, this? Social experiment. I wanted to see how people would react.”

 

“Social experiment? YOUR HAIR IS RAINBOW COLORED! YOU COULD BE IN A SKITTLES COMMERCIAL!”

 

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Sehun mutters thoughtfully. “It could show me shaking out my hair and people gawking or something and then the slogan comes on like: Dye the rainbow, taste the rainbow.”

 

“I like it,” Kai says, reaching over Luhan to bump his fist against Sehun’s.

  
“I’m so done with you guys,” Chanyeol whines, head falling against the counter for the second time in an hour. “So done.”


	8. Boyfriend?

“Ah, fuck, _Jongdae_ ,” Baekhyun moans loud enough that Jongdae’s sure his neighbors can hear. The younger smirks, throwing his hips forward with enough force to bruise; just the way Baekhyun likes it.

 

“That’s it, babe, moan for me like the slut you are,” he whispers, not even wincing when Baekhyun’s nails drag down his back hard enough to break skin.

 

Baekhyun practically growls when, not even two minutes from his orgasm, his cell-phone starts blaring SNSD’s Mr.Mr.

 

Jongdae stops. Listens. And then almost dies of laughter because Byun Baekhyun is sex appeal personified, the ultimate in maturity, _and the biggest fanboy Jongdae has ever met_.

 

“Answer your phone,” Jongdae says, leaning down to peck the elder on the lips before sliding out of him and falling onto the bed beside him.

 

Baekhyun rolls over and grabs his phone from the bedside table, annoyance dissipating when he reads the name flashing on his screen. "Baby! What's up?"

 

Laughter filters through the phone followed by a sweet voice. _"Good morning, babe. What are you up to?"_

 

"Nothing much. Jongdae's over. How 'bout you, baby Soo? I haven't seen you in a while."

 

Baekhyun shivers as Jongdae's lips start trailing down his back once more, a muffled "Tell Soo I said hi" coming up from under the sheets.

 

_"Nothing really. Classes have been kicking my ass lately."_

 

"Ahh. Poor baby," Baekhyun coos. "Do you need to come over and relieve some stress? Jongdae and I can take care of you. Oh, he says hi too."

 

Kyungsoo chuckles and Baekhyun can almost see him shaking his head at them. _"No, I'm alright. I was actually calling to see if you wanted to go to a party with me this weekend."_

 

Baekhyun moans as Jongdae's fingers trail back over his entrance, not even trying to stifle the sound. "Who's throwing it?" he asks, only a little breathless.

 

_"Kim Joonmyun. He asked me to bring some of my friends when I was leaving  his place this morning."_

 

Baekhyun chuckles before tsking. "Spending the night over there? Bad boy, Soo. Anyway, who all's going?" A thought strikes him and suddenly Baekhyun is biting his lip to keep the excitement from his voice. "Is Channie gonna be there?"

 

_"I don't know actually. I haven't talked to him much at home lately; he's always working or spending time with his boyfriend."_

  
Baekhyun pouts, disappointed with the answer. "Aww. Next time you get the chance, find out if he'll g-wait, what? His boyfriend?” The man beneath the sheets is completely forgotten as Baekhyun sits straight up in bed. “WHEN THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT PARK CHANYEOL WAS ALLOWED TO DATE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never realized before just how short this chapter was. ._.   
> oh well. this is the second to last of the chapters i already had written years ago when I started this story, so all of the chapters part this next one will be new and most likel much longer since my writing style has changed a lot.


	9. Goodnight

“So~” Tao drawls as he leans over the counter, watching Chanyeol cash out the register like any other Tuesday night. Chanyeol doesn’t reply, simply rolling his eyes and counting the cash is his hands once more while he waits for Luhan to finish cleaning the kitchen so their shift can end. “When do you plan on moving in with Kris?”

Chanyeol freezes, eyes stuck on the buttons of the machine in front of him. His head snaps up from the register with an audible ‘crack’ as he looks his boss over. “Are you serious right now? We haven’t even been together for a full month yet!” ‘Technically, we’re not together at all, unless you count me hanging out at his apartment to play XBOX and occasionally spending the night as us being together...’

The Chinese man is clearly unimpressed by Chanyeol’s argument. “Like that means anything. You and Kris just fit together. Besides, if I had my way Sehun would have been living with me after our first week together.”

“Yeah, the only problem with that is you still have to wait for Sehun to get out of high school.” The register chimes as Chanyeol slides the drawer shut. “Cradle robber.”

Tao rolls his eyes at the tease. “I’m just saying that living with Kris would cut your expenses down to jack shit, put you closer to campus, and then you wouldn’t have to worry about waking your roommate up sneaking back into your apartment at four in the morning in your boyfriend’s basketball shorts.”

Chanyeol blushes to his ears, cursing how open his circle of friends is because Tao was so not supposed to know about Kyungsoo catching him sneaking back in from spending the night with Kris.

Luhan bursts through the door to the kitchen, saving Chanyeol from having to reply and looking more ready to get out of the restaurant that Chanyeol has ever seen the elder. It’s pretty easy to figure out why though when he sees Kai peeking in the front window with a grin spread across his lips.

A pang of jealousy stabs into his chest at the loving looks Kai and Luhan give each other through the window. There was a time when he used to get that same happy, bubbly feeling when he saw his boyfriend; but that was a long time ago.

The walk back to his apartment feels so much longer with the past hanging on him like weights.

It wouldn’t still upset him so much if things hadn’t been so good before. They’d been happy and in love and everything was so fucking perfect…until Chanyeol came home from class and found his boyfriend in bed with someone else. Two people actually. One of which was a woman. He hadn’t even known that he swung both ways before then.

He sighs heavily, pressing an ear to his apartment door before unlocking it. He feels more than silly doing it, but walking in on his roommate’s boyfriend fucking Kyungsoo into oblivion on their kitchen counter once was more than enough for him and he does not want to risk it happening again. Not to mention that was definitely not how he had expected to officially meet Joonmyun and it had been extremely awkward to be around the elder since.

Thankfully Joonmyun and Kyungsoo are fully clothed when he walks in, Kyungsoo wrapped in Joonmyun’s arms and the latest episode of a music show playing on the TV.

“Channie! Welcome home,” Kyungsoo says brightly as Chanyeol takes off his shoes.

Chanyeol smiles. He may have some problems with Kyungsoo, but all in all he’s one of his best friends and it is always nice to come home to him being in a good mood. “Are SNSD performing this week?”

Kyungsoo nods. “I think they’re up next if you feel like joining us.”

The giant nods, flopping down next to Kyungsoo and Joonmyun, the eldest giving him a warm, if a little awkward, smile.

“Oh, Channie,” Kyungsoo exclaims as the MCs come on screen. “I almost forgot, Joonmyun’s throwing a party this weekend. Do you want to go?”

“Oh, you should!” Joonmyun adds, grinning over Kyungsoo’s head. “I’m pretty sure that my lab partner told the entire school, so the more people there that I actually know, the better. You can even bring your boyfriend if you want.”

Chanyeol blushes to his ears, reminding himself not to hate his roommate for being loose-lipped and muttering something along the lines of ‘I’ll ask Kris if he wants to go. Oh, look SNSD’s on.’

By the time the show is finished, Chanyeol thinks he might puke from how cute Joonmyun and Kyungsoo are and decides that he really doesn’t want to home whenever they finish whatever drama comes on after Music Core.

He packs an overnight bag for probably the first time since he met Kris and grab his keys before heading out the door.

He can’t help but keep thinking back as he makes the trip to Kris’s apartment. Thinking about parties and ex-boyfriends and relationships in general and it has him in an especially bad mood by the time he actually gets to Kris’s.

His mood only gets worse when he gets to Kris’s. Not only is the elder not there, but his spare key is also missing, so Chanyeol can’t even go in and wait for him.

He feels really stupid for it, he should have called or texted Kris or something to make sure that he was there, but he’s just gotten so used to being able to go hang out at Kris’s whenever he wants to that he’s forgotten that he and Kris aren’t really together and it’s definitely not like it’s Chanyeol’s home too.

He gets off the subway two stops early, still not feeling up to going home, and riffles through his pockets for the bright purple (and rhinestoned – the key has rhinestones all over it.) key that unlocks the employee entrance to Panda&Deer Confectionery.

Tao’s alone when he gets upstairs, Sehun probably being at his parent’s house for school, and has no problems with teasing Chanyeol for an hour about moving in with Kris so he doesn’t need to come crash on his couch (Chanyeol leaves out the part where he had already gone to Kris’s.) before finally heading off to call Sehun and say goodnight.

He bites his lip as he hears them giggling through the phone in Tao’s room.

It’s stupid.

Really stupid.

And silly. Very very silly.

But he pulls out his phone and sends Kris a quick goodnight text before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that. idk when exactly i'll get started on the new chapters, but everything past this point will be the new stuff.


End file.
